Road to Champion: (chap four) Trouble in Mt. Moon!
by Phantom
Summary: Mt. Moon brings new enemies into the fray!


--------------Disclaimer--------------If I don't own them, I'm borrowing them. Otherwise the characters you read about are hauntings from my own subconscious. I'm just a poor college student working for a creative outlet. Hope you enjoy this story. 

The premise: To detail the Adventures of Phantom through the Pokemon world it has to do most specifically with what happens during the Game Pokemon. It will have some Anime references, and Anime humor. I hope that you enjoy it. Feed back is welcomed and appreciated. See errors? See a hole? Want to let your feelings be known? 

Note: This issue Borders on the PG-13 marking.--------------Contact info:--------------email me @ Vandeven@badlands.nodak.eduRoad to Champion is found at:http://www.enetis.net/~rvande/pokemon.html--------------And now....Road to ChampionA Pokemon Fan fiction by Phantom(Stuart VandeVenter)------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The door made a ding as Phantom entered into the Pokemon Center at the base of Mt. Moon. He held onto the new Pokemon in its Pokeball and smiled down at B-chan. "Good spotting, B-chan. This is an awesome addition to my collection. I'm proud of you. Good thing Winger was still in fighting fitness. We sure look worse for the wear..." 

"Wartortle!" he said with a toothy grin. C-chan and V-chan waddled in behind him. 

"You must be Phantom." came the voice of Joy from behind the counter. "My cousins have been telling me a lot about you. Are you getting ready to go into Mt. Moon?" 

"Sure am, but I want to heal up my Pokemon, first." Phantom said handing her the ball with the Jigglypuff. "We'll probably spend the night, too. Would you heal up Jigglewig for me first,though?" 

"Well isn't that a cute name." smiled Nurse Joy. 

Nurse Joy handed Phantom back the ball. "Do you have a team of six yet?" she asked. 

"I sure do!" Phantom smiled. 

-----------------------------------

Log 4: Trouble in Mt. Moon!----------------------------------- 

----Mount Moon Pokemon Center 

Phantom couldn't help but show off a little for the Nurse Joy here at Mount Moon. That in mind, he began introducing his Pokemon to her. 

"B-chan! My Wartortle." 

"WARTORTLE!" 

"C-chan! My Charmander." 

"Char." 

"V-chan! My Bulbasaur." 

"Bulba." 

"Winger! My Pidgey." 

"PIDGEY!!!!!!" 

"Pika-chan! My Pikachu." 

"Pi-Pika-Pi!" 

"And my Caterpie" 

"Catta!" 

"Wow! Those are some nice looking Pokemon, Phantom. I'll get them healed up right away for you." 

Phantom returned all the Pokemon to there balls and handed them over to Nurse Joy. She placed each ball into its special holder of the rejuvanator, and pressed the start button. Each ball glowed for a sort while, then stopped. 

"To bad C-chan and V-chan think I'm incompetent..." sighed Phantom. 

Nurse Joy returned the balls to Phantom with a smile. "Some times it just takes a little time to prove yourself. Pokemon are your friends and like any friends, sometimes need to get use to you." 

Phantom nodded in understanding as he Clicked three of the balls to his belt. The other three he commanded to come out, "B-chan! V-chan! C-chan!" 

"Wartortle!" 

"Bulba. Bulbasaur." 

"Charmander. Char." 

"Have a nice night. The hostel is near the back of the center. There are showers, cots, a kitchen. Everything you'll need." 

"Thanks, Joy." 

Phantom walked over to the computer system and withdrew some potions and revives. After that he checked his Pokedex entries to make sure he had all his Pokemon stored properly. Fourteen Pokemon down. Not bad at all. Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Wartortle, Caterpie, Weedle, Kakuna, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Nidoran male and female, and Pikachu. 

Phantom made sure the PC connection to his storage unit at Bill's lighthouse was up to date and active. He thought about giving Bill a call, but passed up the idea. A nice shower and good nights sleep sounded best to him at the moment. 

He reached the Hostel door and reached up to push it open... 

"Phantom! Remember, we run a coed hostel! You might want to...." cried Joy from the front. 

Phantom opened the door, and immediately spun back around, a deep blush on his face. "Holy..." he exclaimed. 

"Char..." 

"Bulba?" 

"War..." 

"...Knock first." sighed Joy. 

Inside the Hostile stood a young women of medium height. Long red hair cascading down her back, wet with water. A small towel wrapped around her body. She frowned for a moment at the intruder but let it float away as she saw him spin around with a speed that rivaled an Electrode. At least he wasn't a pepping tom. Of course, any guy should love to look at her. 

She moved behind a set of shoji screens and spoke, "Hi there, come to spend the night?" 

Still blushing Phantom spoke, his back to her, "Yeah. Going to rest up before heading into Mount Moon tomorrow." 

"Really?" the young girl asked taking off the towel behind the screen and began to dry her hair with it. "I'm heading through there tonight, myself." She pulled on a cream colored blouse and began to tie a forest green bow on the front. She finally pulled on a green skirt and walked out from behind the screen drying her hair some more before pulling it into a pony tail and tying it back. "You can turn around now." 

Phantom turned to see the young lady in a sailor fuku*. The short skirt seemed to show even more of here shapely legs than the towel did. 

"The names, April. April Justice. Cutesy Pokemon trainer." She flashed a cute smile and a victory sign. 

"Phantom. From Pallet." He said holding his hand to his chest. "This here is B-chan, C-chan, and V-chan. Sorry about walking in..." 

"Oh! They're SOOOOOO Cute!" she screamed moving into some cutesy girl mode rushing forward and collecting Phantom's Pokemon into a gigantic hug. She giggled, as did the Pokemon as she petted and patted them. "Oh. yes. Yes you are. Cute little Pokemon..." 

"...On you..." finished Phantom as he sweat dropped from the scene of April moving into the tornado fury of cuteness. Cutesy Pokemon trainer indeed. 

April stood up and smiled faintly. "Sorry," she said rubbing the back of her head, "I just go crazy over cute little Pokemon!" she smiled, "These are the cutest Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Wartortle I've ever seen. You must be proud." 

"Yeah." said Phantom quietly. 

"Huh?" questioned April, "You don't sound all that sure about that." 

"Well, C-chan, V-chan and I are having some differences in opinion." 

"Ah, are they outsiders?" she looked at Phantom thoughtfully, "Don't sweat it. They come around sooner or later. Just treat them with love and respect." she reached down to hug C-chan and V-chan. "Right? You'll listen to him? Cute Pokemon should listen to their cute trainers!" 

"Urk." was the only sound Phantom could make as he blushed. 

April stood up again and turned to Phantom. She smiled slyly her green eyes shining seeing the little blush in his cheeks. She took Phantom's hand in a firm handshake. "Well nice meeting you, Phantom. Maybe we'll meet again somewhere, but I have to run. My Clefairy wants to get me through Mount Moon before it's too late. See ya!" 

April ran over to a cot where she grabbed a forest green backpack and, before Phantom knew it, he was alone in the hostel with his Pokemon. 

"Wow." he stated. 

"War." 

"Char." 

"Bulba." 

----Mount Moon 

Phantom had a good nights sleep at the Pokemon center. His dreams saturated with a young women with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. B-chan, C-chan, and V-chan had similar dreams of a young trainer that thought they were totally cute. Contrary to popular belief, many Pokemon liked to be thought of as cute. 

The sun was slowly crawling into the sky as the trainer and trio of Pokemon stood at the entrance to Mount Moon. Phantom Looked at it thoughtfully and asked, "What do you guys think?" 

"War. Tor. Tle." said B-chan hiding behind his legs. V-chan and C-chan just shrugged unaffected. 

"Well we have to go in there to get to Cerulean City and our next challenge! So lets Go!" 

Phantom walked into Mt Moon, his Pokemon following at a close step. It was darker than outside, but it was light enough to see around. Phantom pulled out his Pokedex wondering what type of Pokemon he would find here. Zubats and Paras seemed to like dark places such as this. They should be a pretty easy catch. Maybe even a Geodude. 

They were well away from the mountain's entrance when Phantom turned around to a soft screeching that was getting louder and louder. 

"ZUUUUUUUUUUUBAT-BAT-BAT!" 

"All right! A Zubat! Let's catch it." Phantom said while snapping his fingers. 

Phantom reached down to his belt and grabbed his Caterpie. It needed some new battle experience. Not to mention confidence boosting. "Caterpie! Go and give it a string shot!" 

"CATTA!" it called as it appeared and shot its silky string wrapping up the Zubat tight. 

"Great now give it a tackle!" Phantom yelled as the immobilized Zubat hit the ground. 

"Wartortle!" Yelled B-chan waving paper fans with Caterpie pictures on them. Caterpie gave the Zubat a good hit and it went flying hitting the cave wall. 

"All right! My turn now." Phantom grabbed an empty Pokeball in both hands and wound up. "Pokeball! GO!" 

The ball struck home, shook once, shook twice, then lay still. "All right! We caught a Zubat." Phantom aligned his glasses and flashed his sign for victory. He looked down and let out a little whoop. "Yes! Caterpie is evolving!" 

Sure enough, Caterpie was glowing. His bravery against the Geodude and now his success against the Zubat must of built its confidence level to head towards its next stage. Caterpie shot its head up and began spraying a fine silk around itself. Phantom held out his Pokedex out for new information. 

"Caterpie's evolved form is Metapod." said the Pokedex voice. "It's only defense is to harden its shell, though if evolved from a Caterpie by training it may still be able to use its recent attacks." 

"War..." said B-chan interested. 

"Cool! You grow now, Metapod. Soon you'll become a beautiful Butterfree!" 

Phantom grabbed Metapod and he and B-chan did a little dance with it around the Pokeball. C-chan and V-chan watched the display unimpressed. 

"Look, James! A Charmander." said a female voice. 

C-chan turned to the source. 

"Meowth! And a Bulbasaur outta dare balls. Dat must be dare trainer." Said the little Meowth that C-chan saw hanging out with the young man and women dressed in strange outfits with large R's imprinted on them. 

"Ah," said the one the women had called James. "But he is too busy to see us and his little Pokemon. Let's steal them, Jessie!" 

The women smiled evilly. "Yes, lets!" 

"Bulba." growled V-chan. 

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaar." said C-chan backing up. 

"Quiet ya little rats!" yelled Meowth as Jessie and James each grabbed a Pokemon. At this moment Phantom heard the commotion behind him. 

"HEY!" Phantom yelled as he spun around, Metapod and Pokeball with Zubat now in hand, "Who do you think you are? Those are my Pokemon!" 

"Not any more they aren't!" answered Jessie. 

"Oh yeah?" Phantom screamed. "Metapod! Harden!" the Metapod glew slightly as it did. 

"He's hardening a Metapod?" James asked amused as he and his partners began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"That's worse then attacking us with a Caterpie!" gafawed Jessie. 

"Um, yous guys, remember what happened da last time we got attacked by a Caterpie?" 

The three turned towards where Phantom was tossing the Metapod to B-chan. They made a *GULP* in unison. 

"Tackle attack revised! Wartortle, Metapod Slam!" 

"WARTORTLE!" cried B-chan wielding Metapod like a hammer as he rushed forward. B-chan used his head to butt into James and the edge of Metapod to clothesline Jessie at the same time. The two Rockets went smashing into the wall of the cave. 

"Meowth!" exclaimed the cat Pokemon, "You're gonna regret dat ya little runts. Nobody tackles Team Rocket!" 

"That's right." said James picking himself off the ground. 

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie as she too picked herself off the ground. 

"And make it double." said James. 

V-chan and C-chan ran to Phantom and hid behind his legs as Jessie and James looked on with venom. It seemed he had earned a little more trust from the outsiders for the rescue. In the process though, It would seem Phantom had picked up some new enemies. He had a very bad feeling about this... 

Phantom watched dumbfounded as the two people began a strange speech. Jessie, the young girl started first and alternated with the young man, James. Phantom had to stop himself from covering his ears. 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the starts above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of Light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! Dat's Right!" 

At that moment Phantom collapsed to the ground in facefault. This wasn't just ANY Team Rocket members, but Jessie and James themselves. He had heard so many stories about them. They were almost invincible. Yeah, they were dumb, but they had been fighting Ash, Misty, and Brock for a long while. How could he even hope to... Wait a minute, Phantom thought. What was the story Ash and his friends had told him while they were at the lighthouse... Yes, there was ONE thing he could do. With that thought, he decided to get brave. 

"Metapod return." Phantom called, it flew back into the Pokeball and B-chan took his place behind Phantom with V-chan and C-chan. "You guys better leave before I get nasty." Phantom stated confidently. 

Team Rocket laughed rolling around on the ground. "Did you hear that, James?" 

"Sure did, Jessie! He's threatening us!" 

"Meowth! Dats ridiculous!" 

Jessie and James grabbed their Pokeballs and shouted. "Weezing/Arbok! GO!" 

Phantom looked at the two Pokemon and suppressed his worried expression into one of defiance. "Oh yeah?" He smiled and reached for his belt. "Pika-chan. I choose..... you!" 

Phantom tossed the ball and out Popped little Pika-chan. "Pi. Ka. Chu.... CHAA!" 

Team Rocket screamed in terror and Weezing and Arbok took shelter behind them. 

"You ever hear of these guys, Pika-chan?" Phantom asked. 

Little Pika-chan got an evil smirk on her face, her little generators sparking. "Pi-pika. Pikachu. Pika pika PI!" she almost seemed to laugh, "PI!" 

"I'll take that as a yes." Phantom smiled. 

"It's going to shock us, isn't it?" asked Jessie. 

Pika-chan started to glow along with the sparking. 

"I'm afraid so." said James preparing for the worse. 

"Of all da people we runs into, da guys GOT ta have a Pikachu.... Meowth." 

"Pika-Chan! THUNDER SHOCK!" Yelled Phantom 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Team Rocket as they went shooting through the roof of the cave. "It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!!!!!!!!!!" 

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU!" Phantom cried out to their disappearing forms. 

"WARTORTLE!" 

"PIPIKACHU!" 

"BULBASAUR!" 

"CHARMANDER!" 

Phantom smiled at his Pokemon. "Good Job, there, Pika-chan. Return!" Pika-chan returned to the ball in a flash. "If those guys were here, there might be other Team Rockets too. We better be careful." Phantom smiled at his Pokemon one more time. 

"What do you think of me now, V-chan? C-chan?" 

"Bulba. Bulbasaur!" piped up V-chan with a smile on its face. 

"Char. Charmander! Char!" 

"All right! I've got two new best friends!" Phantom reached down and hugged them tightly. B-chan joined in. "Let's get going. There are at least two more Pokemon here I want to get! Paras and Clefairy!" 

---- 

Phantom watched as the Pokeball with Paras in it disappeared in a flash leaving to be stored in the storage unit at Bill's. He sighed. "Zubats and Paras Everywhere, but not a Clefairy to save your life." Phantom wondered how April had come about her's He was sure she had mentioned something about having one. 

"Hey, boy, nice to see you again." 

Phantom spun around and there was the Hiker that had beaten him so thoroughly the day before. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Geodude." 

"Don't get snappy with me kid." he looked beyond Phantom where B-chan, C-chan, and V-chan were eying him. "I see it looks like you're Pokemon like you a little better this time. Let's battle." 

"You got it!" shouted Phantom ready to show the Hiker that he was not someone who didn't learn from their mistakes. "Go, V-chan!" he said pointing towards the hiker. 

"Bulbasaur!" cried the Pokemon jumping forward ready to take on the same Geodude that had tackled the trainer it now respected. 

"Geodude, Mega Punch!" said the Hiker throwing his ball. The Geodude emerged and moved directly into its attack. 

"Counter with a Vine Whip, V-chan!" 

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!" cried out V-chan as his two vines whipped out. They hit twice against the Geodude, but it kept coming, punching V-chan directly in the bulb. "Bulba!" he cried out in pain as it rolled a bit. 

"Growl, Bulbasaur!" Phantom commanded. 

"Self-destruct." said the Rock trainer. 

"WHAT?!" Phantom exclaimed. 

"Geodude. Geo." and the Geodude exploded. V-chan cried out. 

"V-chan!" Phantom cried as he watched the smoke clear. V-chan was darkened with soot, but he was still standing, shaking his head. "All right V-chan." 

"Here you go, boy." said the Rock trainer tossing Phantom a Bag of coins. 

Phantom caught the bag and looked at the trainer oddly, "Why'd you destruct your Geodude?" 

"I took a gamble and lost. Keep training, boy." and the trainer was gone. 

"Good job, V-chan." 

"Bulba." smiled V-chan. 

"Okay, guys, Let's go!" 

---- 

Phantom did not rejoice in his possession of a Paras and Geodude in his collection. He was more annoyed than anything. Trainers and some very dangerous Rockets abounded through Mount Moon, making his going long. Not to mention that the Rockets were idiots. 

"Who'd ever of thought so many trainers would be in here. Plus, those Team Rockets are IDIOTS!" Phantom said as he walked towards the next ladder with his Pokemon. 

Phantom opened his Pokedex to start calculating the different items he had collected. The Moon stone was a definite plus. He could use it to evolve his Jigglypuff later, or his Clefairy if he could ever find one. At least, that's what the Pokedex said. Phantom had come to grips with the fact that he probably wouldn't catch a Clefairy this trip to Mount Moon. He could always return, though. 

Phantom climbed down the ladder and found himself face to face with a VERY large Team Rocket member. "You were saying about Team Rocket, ya little punk?" 

C-chan, V-chan, and B-chan jumped down from above and Phantom got a little backbone. "I'm not a little punk! I'm Eighteen!" 

The Rocket grabbed a Pokeball and smirked, "I don't care. All I know is that we're pulling a job here and we want that Moon Stone you stole from us!" 

"Stole?" Phantom screamed. "I found it! Of course I had to have B-chan teach one of your guys a lesson first, but..." 

"Listen here, brat! We're Team Rocket and NO ONE and I mean NO ONE interferes with us!" 

"Oh," Phantom said callously. "That's why Ash Ketchum and his friend constantly interfered in all your plans" 

"How DARE you insult Team Rocket that way! We're going to undo what that little Brat Ketchum did to us and we aren't about to let you follow in his footsteps of stopping us. It ends here." he threw his Pokeball, "Raticate! GO!" 

"Oh yeah!" Phantom said, "I think it STARTS here! C-chan ember attack!" 

"I think not, HYPER-FANG attack Raticate!" 

"Rat TI. Cate!" it cried jumping at C-chan. 

"Chaaaaar." the embers spread out around the Raticate. It only got scorched slightly, Its attack against C-chan hit full force tossing him back. C-chan collapsed in faint. 

"Hold on, C-chan!" Phantom cried as he pulled him back with the Pokeball return beam. "B-chan, GO!" 

"Wartortle!" said B-chan as it stepped forward. 

"Tail whip, Raticate!" answered the Rocket trainer. 

"Let's slow it down, B-chan. Bubble!" B-chan dashed around the defense lowering attack and shot his fine bubbly mist into the Raticate. It slid a couple of feet and fell over from the force. 

"Get up Raticate! Hyper Fang again! Quickly!" 

"While it's down, B-chan, Water Gun!!!!" 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Tooooooooooooor....... Tle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the stream of water pushed the Raticate against the wall and held it there. 

"Give up, Rocket! Your Raticate is beaten!" Phantom said triumphantly. 

"Damn you! Ya little punk!" he frowned, "Raticate, return." the Pokemon returned in a flash. "Run away to fight another day. That's my motto." he turned and ran. "Team Rocket is Blasting off! Vacate Mount Moon now!" he called through a communicator. "We have the dome fossil. Blast off!" 

Phantom watched in stupidity as the Rocket ran away. He shook my head and wondered what the fossil thing was all about. Maybe it had something to do with the museum he had visited for a while in Pewter. 

The coast clear, Phantom called C-chan back out of his ball. 

"Char. Char." he said, head low, tears streaming down its cheeks. 

"Don't be sad, C-chan, that was a powerful attack. I don't think any of you could of stood up to it. You tried. that's the important thing. We'll keep practicing." Phantom took a bottle out of his backpack. "Here, Revive your energy." 

C-chan drank the revive happily. "Charmander, char." 

Phantom smiled. 

"Bulba. Bulba." Phantom heard V-chan say behind him. Phantom turned and saw he was holding a dome shaped piece of rock in his vines. 

"What is that, V-chan?" Phantom asked as he took it from him. Closer inspection showed that it was a fossil. "Did the Rocket drop this?!" 

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" he said with a smile. 

"All right! Not only did we get a moon stone, but this Dome Fossil, too!" Phantom slipped it into his backpack and patted V-chan on the head. "I have no idea what good it'll do me yet, but it's better in my hands than the Rockets." 

Phantom stood up and looked at the corridor ahead of him. "That's the exit I think. I'll carry you all from here. B-chan! C-chan! V-chan! Return." Phantom held two balls in one hand the third in the other and his Pokemon returned to him. 

"You guys are great." Phantom smiled. "On to Cerulean." 

----Route 5: Mount Moon to Cerulean City 

Phantom marched happily along the path towards Cerulean city, humming a happytune. It was a wonderful feeling. He'd just severely trounced Team Rocket, had aMoon stone, Dome fossil, and some new Pokemon. He saw the city not too far inthe distance, and speaking of new Pokemon... 

"Ekaaaaanssssss" hissed the snake Pokemon in the grass ahead of Phantom.He flattened himself against the ground and reached for his Pokeballs. C-chanwould do nicely. He watched as the Pokemon made its way towards a nest. Itwas a Spearow's nest most likely. Phantom pulled out his Pokedex. 

"Ekans, a snake Pokemon. They like to eat eggs of Spearows and other bird Pokemon." 

"Spearow!" cried the Spearow sitting on the nest upon hearing the sound of the Pokedex. 

"Oh that was smart of me." Phantom said to himself as he snapped the Pokedex shutand put it away. 

"EKAAAAAAANS!" cried the snake Pokemon as the Spearow took to the air and attacked.It had been spotted. 

"This is my chance!" cried Phantom popping up, "C-chan... GO!" 

And he threw the Pokeball... 

----Next time on Road to Champion! 

Phantom: Will I catch the Ekans? Will the Spearow scratch my eyes out? Willmy Pokemon fall to the superior power of the wild... 

B-chan: War. Wartortle, War war. 

Phantom:  So sue me for trying to be Dramatic. 

B-chan:  War... 

Phantom: Well, I'm on my way to Cerulean City and my next League challenge. I remember last time I saw Misty... I bet she's even cuter now than shewas then. 

B-chan: Wartortle? 

Phantom: Oh yeah, that's right. That April was something else, but who knows whenwe'll see her again. But I wouldn't mind seeing her again, that's for sure. 

B-chan:  War... 

Phantom: Anyway, next time brings us closer to Bill's lighthouse I can't wait to seehim again, but first.... Let's catch that Ekan's and Spearow then show Misty a thingor too! 

B-chan: WARTORTLE! 

Phantom: Join us then on Road to Champion! 

--------------Notes:*Sailor Fuku- Referring to the school type uniforms that Japanese school girlswear. Seen best in Sailor Moon.--------------Contact info:--------------Feed back is welcomed and appreciated.email me @ Vandeven@badlands.nodak.eduRoad to Champion is found at:http://www.enetis.net/~rvande/pokemon.htmlICQ: 35170825IM: Stu Dog21-------------- 


End file.
